Hold It Against Me
"Hold It Against Me" é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu sétimo álbum de estúdio, Femme Fatale (2011). Ele foi escrito e produzido por Max Martin, Dr. Luke e Billboard, com auxílio na composição por Bonnie McKee. Luke explicou que queria que "Hold It Against Me" soasse diferente de suas produções anteriores. A canção foi originalmente oferecida a Katy Perry, porém McKee e Luke sentiram que ela não se adequaria à faixa. Uma demo na voz de Bonnie foi liberada em 6 de janeiro de 2011. A canção foi liberada para streaming em 10 de janeiro, sendo lançada no dia seguinte. Musicalmente, "Hold It Against Me" combina batidas pulsantes dos estilos industriais e trance, com elementos proeminentes do grime. O refrão da canção possui sintetizadores cadenciados que levantam a voz de Spears, que é contrastada com as batidas da música. A canção também apresenta uma pausa que contém influências do dubstep, na qual Spears geme e manda beijos. A faixa termina com seu refrão, que contém elementos da música rave. O grupo The Bellamy Brother alegaram que a canção era similar a uma faixa lançada por eles no ano de 1979, chamada "If I Said You Had a Beautiful Body Would You Hold It Against Me"; os membros do grupo chegaram a autuar Luke, Martin e Billboard por difamação e calúnia, contudo, o caso foi arquivado, e os membros do grupo pediram desculpas. McKee declarou em uma entrevista que o título foi inspirado por uma conversa que ela teve com Katy Perry sobre o corpo do último. [ 1 ] A maioria dos críticos elogiaram "Hold It Against Me", embora alguns criticaram seu conteúdo lírico. A canção estreou no número um na Bélgica (Valónia), Canadá, Dinamarca, Finlândia e Nova Zelândia, bem como na Billboard Hot 100 dos EUA, onde se tornou seu quarto número um. Nos Estados Unidos, "Hold It Against Me" fez Spears a segunda artista na história da Billboard a estrear no número um mais de uma vez, atrás de Mariah Carey. "Hold It Against Me" foi o segundo single consecutivo de Spears a estrear no número um. O feito também fez dela a terceira artista feminina a marcar singles número um em três décadas consecutivas, e a sétima artista global. Em 2012, foi eleita a melhor canção para alcançar a primeira posição na Billboard Hot 100 nos últimos dois anos. O single também estreou no Top 5 em países como a Austrália, Irlanda, Itália, Escócia, Finlândia e Noruega. A faixa foi acompanhada por um vídeo musical dirigido por Jonas Åkerlund e filmado durante os dias 22 e 23 de janeiro de 2011, que estreou no dia 17 de fevereiro de 2011 na emissora musical estadunidense MTV, após uma semana de uma campanha promocional, na qual eram liberados teasers no canal de Spears no serviço VEVO. No vídeo, Spears vive uma pop star que veio do espaço para procurar fama na Terra. Lá, ela fica oprimida com a pressão da mídia e se quebra. Depois de seu lançamento, o vídeo recebeu avaliações mistas, com alguns dos críticos elogiando seu conceito artístico, enquanto outros criticaram negativamente a quantidade de produtos contido no vídeo musical. Além de apresentar "Hold It Against Me" em várias ocasiões, a cantora ainda incluiu a música como o ato de abertura no repertório da turnê Femme Fatale Tour (2011). }} |option2=Letra | Hey, over there Please, forgive me If I'm comin' on too strong Hate to stare But, you're winnin' And they're playin' my favorite song So, come here A little closer Wanna whisper in your ear Make it clear A little question Wanna know just how you feel If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? 'Cause, you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So, if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? Hey, you might think That I'm crazy But, you know I'm just your type I might be Little hazy But, you just cannot deny There's a spark In between us When we're dancin' on the floor I want more Wanna see it So, I'm askin' you tonight If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? 'Cause, you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So, if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? If I said I want your body Would you hold it against me? Yeah, uh-huh, oh Give me somethin' good Don't wanna wait I want it now Pop it like a hood And show me how you work it out Alright If I said my heart was beating loud If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? If I said my heart was beating loud If we could escape the crowd somehow If I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? 'Cause, you feel like paradise And I need a vacation tonight So, if I said I want your body now Would you hold it against me? }} }} Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções de Femme Fatale Categoria:Singles de Femme Fatale